


don't need nobody else

by fandom_sister



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Baking, Boys In Love, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non binary Choi Yeonjun, Nostalgia, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, also, an exchanging of i love you's, both of them are just in love, but like barely, in a way? - Freeform, like lots of fluff, taekook are mentioned, yeonjun uses all pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_sister/pseuds/fandom_sister
Summary: everything is blanketed by a thick layer of snow, and yeonjun watches his boyfriend struggle with the bag of flour, muffling his giggles.orin which, yeonjun and soobin bake cookies and reminisce about their past.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	don't need nobody else

Yeonjun watches his boyfriend struggle to open the bag of flour over his cup of hot cocoa. Stifling a laugh, he waits for Soobin to notice the pair of scissors to his left. Outside, everything is blanketed by a thick layer of snow- pure and white. One lone cherry blossom falls upon their windowpane as Yeonjun thinks back to when they were younger.

**\-- I --**

It’s only been five - _FIVE_ \- hours since Yeonjun’s decision to stay away from Soobin and he’s already sulking in his room. He just doesn’t understand why he keeps thinking about sweet 5 year old Kai calling him noona without realising he’s not supposed to call Yeonjun noona like his older sisters because he’s a _boy,_ and what Yeonjun can’t stop thinking about even more is why he liked being called noona. He wasn’t a girl- he didn’t want to be a girl like Lea noona. He was perfectly content with himself, so why did he like being called a female term? _It just didn’t make sense._ And don’t even get him started on _why_ he was (not) avoiding Soobin. 

Oh Soobin- Soobinnie who was just a year younger than him and already so tall. Yeonjun thinks he looks like an adorable bunny with his smile and he can’t stop wondering whether, like all the other boys in class, if he had a make-pretend girlfriend too? Or was he like Yeonjun, who preferred not to share _cooties_ with the other girls. And he also can’t stop thinking whether _maybe_ Soobin would want to be _his_ make-pretend boyfriend, y’know, kinda like Tae-Tae hyungie and Kookie hyungie, except they weren’t playing make-pretend (“ _because they’re full grown adults, baby,”_ his mom had explained to him when he had asked whether they were make-pretend boyfriends too, or were they _real_ -real like his parents).

6 year old Yeonjun is startled out of his thoughts as the bell rings, and his eomma calls out to him, “Jjunie! Soobin’s here to play with you!”

Yeonjun promptly forgets all about his decision and the questions in his head when he hears this, and thinks to himself, ‘ _maybe I can try forgetting Soobin later on. Just one more play-date won’t hurt.’_

  
  
  


[Later, when Soobin finds out about it, he nearly cries as he thinks how he could have lost Yeonjun and all they respond with is a chuckle because really, how could they ever forget Choi Soobin? They never would be able to- not even if they tried.

And they don’t- in fact, now, they think they don’t want to ever forget their Soobinnie. There’s a fierce fire in their chest and they won’t ever let it go.]

\--------------------------------

There’s a miniature snowfall in their kitchen now, and ‘ _it’s all noona’s fault_ ,’ Soobin huffs to himself. He doesn’t really mind the mess though- not when Yeonjun looks at him with stars in his eyes as she giggles and mocks him childishly for not being able to follow up.

“Soobin-ah,” she says between giggles, “you look like a ghost.” 

“Noona, I think-,” Soobin is quickly cut off by another shower of flour. “Oh ok, I see how it is.”

Their apartment is soon filled with Yeonjun’s high-pitched squealing as Soobin dumps the bag of flour on her head and soon, they’re both chasing each other with fists full of clumped up flour. It’s terribly cold and Soobin doubts their Christmas cookies will be salvageable after this, but for now, he’s content watching his cotton candy-haired lover pepper his nose in floury, giggling kisses.

**\-- II --**

The sharp, winter breeze gently ruffles the leaves of a nearby tree. A sudden laughter begins ringing throughout the orchard. To Soobin, it sounds like soft wind chimes on a breezy day, like today, for example. See, today isn’t _just_ any spring day. Nope, it’s a special occasion- at least it is for the purple-haired boy, watching his best friend paint. A stray cat, they’d already basically adopted, rubbed itself against his stomach so he couldn’t help but giggle. And perhaps he has been watching too long because suddenly a pair of sharp brown eyes were piercing into him and he feels his breath leave him in a gasp. The corners of Yeonjun’s lips are upturned into a soft smile. 

“Whatcha thinkin bout, Binnie?” He says, shaking bright blue hair away from his eyes, careful not to use his paint-covered fingers.

Searching for a response, Soobin blurts, “just about how pretty you are.”

Yeonjun turns to him, his eyes searching and wide. And perhaps he was, maybe he _wasn’t_ just dreaming when he saw a bit of hope in Jun’s eyes. So he allowed himself to be brave for just a bit and said, “I mean, you look like a fox- like this one, see?,” he says, picking up the miniature fox he’d molded. Noticing Yeonjun’s small frown, he quickly rushed to say, “But not in a bad way, hyung!” Soobin sighs. He wants to say _‘I like the way your eyes shine whenever you get excited about something. Like when you get to dance in the lunar festival or when you paint, like today. And I like how you always giggle when you’re happy’_ but instead, he ends up settling for, “I really like foxes.”

He looks at the clay fox in his palms and feels, more than sees, Yeonjun’s hands around his own, when he says, “yeah? You look like a rabbit, and I happen to really like rabbits too.”

This time, he doesn’t miss the way Yeonjun’s face is just slightly flushed with a beautiful blush and the fondest smile. They’re only 14 and 15 years old here. They believe everything will work out.

  
  
  


[Soobin keeps this memory close to him where the roots of something new begin to unfurl, and every so often, he thinks back to their childish innocence and remembers falling in love all over again.]

\--------------------------------

The snow outside has gotten thicker over the hours and laying sprawled across the sofa, Soobin watches Yeonjun hum along to Ariana Grande’s ‘ _Santa Tell Me’_ as he cleans up the mess they’d created. 

Yeonjun works with a pout on his lips as he concentrates. Soobin notices the other boy doesn’t even realise as he sways to the beat of the music- dancing runs in his veins like the same gold magic that runs in Soobin’s whenever he sings. Yeonjun smiles triumphantly as the mixture resembles the one in the video and ‘ _oh, I love him so much_ ’. The thought hits him square in his chest, throwing his heart off balance into a stuttering, nervous mess, because he _loves_ him. He _loves him. He loves him._

And really, Soobin shouldn’t be surprised because he _knows_ he loves Yeonjun- he’s loved him from the very beginning- they’ve said it to each other just as many times, but somehow, seeing the way the light catches his features just the right way as he turns to smile at him makes him want to kiss Yeonjun over and over and hold him and tell him just how much he loves him. At this moment, Soobin thinks he'll never stop loving Choi Yeonjun.

**\-- III --**

It had been an unusually warm day for winter. Soobin and Yeonjun had been watching a movie and cuddling when the pink haired boy had asked.

“Hyung, have you ever kissed someone before?” 

Soobin had wanted to ask him casually- he’d never kissed someone before and he was nervous about it- but it came out shy and hesitant. Yeonjun’s hand stroking the small of his back froze for a second and then began again. He hummed a bit and nodded. “I have. Why, Soobinie?”

“Um, can hyung teach me how to?”

There was a quiet silence for some time. Yeonjun sat up and faced Soobin, the movie long forgotten. “Sure, Bin-ah.”

“You see, you can ask someone if it’s ok to kiss them without using your words. You can lean in and then wait for a bit to pull back. Consent is important though, so if they say no, then you mustn’t try. Um, well, I’m not very good at explaining but uh, you kinda just kiss them slowly and then as the both you get used to it, it just comes naturally. Ahh, I don’t know what I’m saying,” Yeonjun’s rambling was cut short when he felt Soobin’s breath fan across his lips.

He didn’t move back and so, Soobin leaned in and kissed him softly and then pulled back just as quickly. 

“Like that, hyung?” His gaze was shy and didn’t dare look at the blue-haired boy.

Yeonjun stood still for a moment, before murmuring, “why don’t you do it again so I can really tell?”

The two boys spent the afternoon kissing each other and talking about feelings, the movie still playing quietly in the background.

\--------------------------------

Surprisingly, Yeonjun had worked up a trick and the cookies were in the oven. Both of them had already showered and changed into fluffy, warm pajamas. Christmas songs played on the radio as Yeonjun pulled his boyfriend up, up from the couch and spun him around, grinning. 

Yeonjun’s head lay upon Soobin's collarbone as they swayed together, their only accompanist alongside the music being their muffled giggles and shy blushes that rose high and rosy onto their cheeks.

Pulling the other closer, Soobin kissed Yeonjun softly, purposefully to say, _I love you, you know that, right? I love you so much._ And each kiss pressed just as intently back onto his lips said, _I know. I know. I love you. I love you._

Moonlight spills into the room from outside as the two dance into the night. The song ends soon after but their thoughts remain, singing still. The thought stirs from within them and quickly bubbles up from in between their seams, lying loud and bold in the silence surrounding them. It’s comforting, because it says _you’re the one._ It says, _I’m so so glad to have you._ It whispers, _I’ll never let you go._ It murmurs, _thank you for being._ It yells, _your existence means the world to me._

But mostly, it just screams, _I love you._

_[fin.]_

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi ! thank you for stopping by! this is for @/miintaexty 's 10LastStars_WithTXT event. i hope you enjoyed reading this short oneshot.
> 
> the title is from keshi's drunk that you can listen to [ here! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbNs7tAUFkk) kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :DD 
> 
> you can find me on twt [ @/nootnootjjunnie ](https://twitter.com/nootnootjjunnie) and please feel free to leave feedback / comments / prompts [ here! ](https://curiouscat.qa/nootnootjjunnie)
> 
> happy holidays and i hope you have a wonderful day / evening ahead :>


End file.
